


Mission:  Respect It

by Velvet-Muffin (MischaBea)



Series: Mission Universe [9]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-25
Updated: 2014-03-25
Packaged: 2018-01-17 00:18:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1366990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MischaBea/pseuds/Velvet-Muffin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Loki makes the mistake of calling Brynja "Pet".</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mission:  Respect It

I walked into the living area of our hotel room with both hands full of shopping bags. Setting them on the table, I began to sort through.

“It appears you’ve had a successful afternoon” Loki called out from the couch behind me. 

“I stopped in the old bookseller’s shop across the way. I found a few things I thought you might like.” I handed a brown paper bag over to him, then turned back to sort the rest of the packages. The paper rustled as he pulled the antique books out of their bag.

“Ah, some Midgardian classics!” he exclaimed. “Thank you, Pet!”

“Excuse me?” My head whipped back around. I felt my brow furrow and jaw tighten. “What did you just call me?”

“Pet,” he replied, smiling proudly. “It’s a term of endearment.”

My hands went to my hips as my voice began to rise. “The hell it is! Are you serious right now? What the fuck is wrong with you?” I took a couple of steps forward until I was standing over him on the couch. Loki’s eyes had widened and his lips had parted slightly, but he remained silent. “Do you have any idea how demeaning that is? I am not your pet. I am not here for your amusement. After everything I have done for you, you had damn well better have some respect. You feel me?” 

He didn’t speak for a few seconds, just stared at me with those huge green eyes. Eventually he raised his hands palms up and said, “I meant no disrespect. Please forgive my insolence. I believed a sobriquet would be acceptable, as you call me ‘Love’ frequently.”

“Oh, honey, I’m not against nicknames,” I assert, “just condescending ones. Look. I don’t care where you come from or who you think you are, you do not get to patronize me like that! I am not your fucking pet!”

He tilted his head to the side, eyes narrowed. “This anger, this yelling, it affects me in a strange way. I have the greatest desire to pull you onto my lap and do very wicked things to you.” 

My irritation quickly evaporated as thoughts of naughty things took up residence. I cocked one eyebrow and held out my hand to him, pulling him up off the couch. I said, “Well you’re going to have to come up with something else.” 

He grabbed me round the waist and began to lead me to the bedroom. “How about darling?”

“Nope. I know the etymology of that one too,” I reply.

“Cupcake?”

“Absolutely not!”

“But I enjoy cupcakes. They are sweet and delectable.”

“No.”

“ Beloved”

“A definite maybe.”

“My Queen?” he teased.

“Now, you’re speaking my language…”

*Now this one might need a bit of an explanation. I read lots of fics where Loki calls people “Pet” and I’m not against this in any way but I I always think, “Brynja would beat his ass if he called her that.” So I wrote it. It’s set in the same universe, same characters as Going Under which continues to be coming soon. But I have a fair number of these little cut scenes that I’ll post separately because they’re just fun. For me anyway.


End file.
